Stuck Here With You
by RukiaKuchiki285
Summary: What happens when Ichigo, Rukia, and the others are trapped in a world between worlds? What happens when Ichigo and Rukia are seperated from the group and they get stuck in a blizzard? IchiRukia One Shot! R&R!


They had no idea where they were. One step in front of the other, they kept trying to tell themselves. The cold wind blew furiously past them as their cloaks kept trying to fly open, but their icy arms around their bodies kept it stable. Klump, klump. That was the noise that was made as they stepped onto the snow beneath them. A blizzard was among them, blowing drastically in the air as their hair blew with it around themselves. Their skin was pale and their cheeks were red, but they never stopped moving forward.

Rukia rubbed her icy skin as she inwardly shivered. She kept her composure as she moved forward, not showing any weakness. Or, at least she thought. Ichigo was slightly in front of her with his fist tightened at his sides. Their soul reaper uniforms that were under their cloaks weren't thick enough to keep them from the sharp, icy wind. Rukia exhaled as she saw a thick breath escape her mouth. A chill ran up and down her spine. She rubbed the cloth over her skin again, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that covered her body. Ichigo looked back at her, hearing her silent breath.

"Are you alright Rukia…?" He asked her. Rukia didn't look up as her eyes remained forward.

"I'm fine Ichigo…Keep going." She said aloud, trying to stay strong. She thought if she showed any weakness, then she would crumble. Ichigo looked at her for a second before looking forward and tightening his fists again until they turned white, trying to fight off the cold.

Rukia smiled inwardly. You think the ice goddess wouldn't mind something such as this; but it turns out it's the complete opposite. Her own attacks don't bother her, but, mother nature has given her a taste of her own medicine. Looks like her title was just stolen. Rukia slowly looked at the sky in desperation of some sign that could get them out of this mess; but all she could see was a cloudy sky. She sighed quietly, hoping that Ichigo didn't hear her. What could she do…?

Ichigo looked all around him, trying to find something to help them. But, nothing was found. Just endless snow that covered the ground. Everything around him was blurry from the blizzard, so, even if there was something there, he most likely wouldn't be able to find it. They had tried trying to find any signs of spiritual pressure hours ago, but they hadn't found any. There aren't any signs of any souls anywhere around them. Were they going to die here…?

Rukia began tracing their steps. How had they gotten here in the first place? She remembered Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu in the Soul Society traveling back to the human world. When they tried traveling back, Ichigo and Rukia all of a sudden ended up in this place, without the others. Did this mean that this is another world in between the human world the Soul Society? And, where were the others? Did they get stuck here, or did they travel safely to the human world? Was their an end to this world? She has so many unanswered questions, with very limited answers. If they didn't get out of here soon, the would both freeze to death…

"Hey, Rukia! Look!" Ichigo yelled, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts. She looked up at Ichigo to see him pointing. She followed his finger to see a small cave in the distance. She inwardly sighed in relief. Rukia slightly opened her mouth to speak just as Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Come on!" He yelled, running into the cave while his hand was still wrapped around her wrist. Rukia ran beside him, trying to keep up as she lost her footing. Once they entered the cave, Ichigo let her wrist go and she went flying forward into the hard, gravel stone inside the cave. She fell with a 'bam' as she hit the surface. Rukia sat up slightly with annoyed look on her face as she rubbed her head.

"Baka!" She yelled while turning around, looking at him. She saw the slight surprised look on his face as he was not looking at her, but over her. She blinked a few times before she turned around and looked in the direction he was staring at. She gave a quiet, surprised gasp as she saw a few wooden logs at the short end of the cave. Some of them were burnt. She stood up as they both walked over to them. Rukia knelt down next to the burnt logs and ran her fingers over them. She looked at her fingers and rubbed them together as a few, warm ashes fell from her fingers. She looked up at Ichigo.

"Someone's been here…" She said quietly. Ichigo nodded and looked back into the blizzard outside of the cave. Rukia looked outside with him, thinking the same thing he was. _We're going to be here for a while…_

-----

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting a few feet from each other, both staring at the fire in front of them and occasionally looking at the blizzard outside of the cave. The degrees had dropped even more than it already had before. They both were trying to keep themselves warm as they couldn't help but shiver. The fire helped them a little as they sometimes put their hands over the fire to get their hands warm and rubbed their body with it. Rukia stared at the falling snow with a monotone expression. _If we don't get out of here soon…We're going to freeze to death._ She thought to herself. She put her head on her knees as memories filled her mind.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said quietly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to him. He had a confused look on his face, as though he had something to share. Rukia raised her eyebrow as he remained silent.

"What is it…?" She asked. Ichigo looked forward. Rukia noticed his cheeks were red, but, she couldn't tell if he was blushing or if the coldness of the storm had gotten to him.

"I have an idea…But…It's going to be…Akward." He said. Rukia raised her eyebrow even more, confusion covering her whole face.

"What's your idea?" She asked. She saw his eyes look in the opposite direction, looking at the gravel wall to his right as his hand slightly rubbed his left arm.

"Well…If we want to survive…We'll need…Body warmth…" Ichigo stuttered slightly. Rukia was taken back as she stared at his face. A blush formed to her face. Once she realized this, she quickly looked to the side as she purposely used her hair to cover her face.

"R-Right! For, surviving purposes…" She said aloud, not really knowing who she was talking to. Ichigo looked over to her and nodded slowly before he started standing up, hesitating before he sat down next to her and put his arms around her. His cloak surrounded her and her head fell upon his chest. Her blush deepened as she felt the opening in his uniform against her cheek. His chest was so…Warm. She snapped out of her blush and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. She exhaled silently while closing her eyes. "…For surviving purposes…" She said to herself. Ichigo smirked slightly and rested his head on top of hers.

"…Right…" He slightly agreed. He closed his eyes as sleep consumed them both.

-----

Rukia looked forward as she saw darkness covering the whole area. Her hand ran over her skin. She felt warmth around her, but she didn't know where it was coming from. What happened? She remembered what had happened as they ended up in the blizzard. Was she alive? Or was she dead? She looked around frantically, looking for Ichigo, or, anyone else for that matter.

"Rukia…Ichigo!" She heard someone call. She gasped. That was Renji's voice!

"Rukia…Answer me! Wake up!" He called again. She looked forward confusingly. Wake up…? She slowly opened her eyes to see Renji, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu in front of her. She took her hand and rubbed her eyes. She slowly looked beside her, to see Ichigo waking up the same time as her, with his arms around her. They both looked at each other and blinked a few times before realizing the situation. Their eyes widened as they both screamed in surprise, scooting away from each other frantically. Renji began to burst out laughing as Orihime giggled. Uryu looked at them curiously as Sado looked at them with a monotone expression. Ichigo looked at them with a blush on his face.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" He stuttered, embarrassed. Rukia closed her eyes and looked away while trying to hide her blush. Renji laughed more before wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Suuuure…Okay. Whatever you say, Ichigo!" Renji said while smirking and crossing his arms. Ichigo's blush fainted away as he stood up angrily. Rukia slowly looked in front of her, out of the cave. The snow had disappeared, and grass had covered the area instead. Flowers bloomed from the ground and trees had mysteriously appeared that weren't there yesterday. Rukia blinked in confusion and stood up slowly.

"Dick!"

"Asswipe!"

"Bastard!"

"Sh –

"What the hell?" Rukia said, cutting them off from Renji and Ichigo's fight. They both had their heads mashed together with fists in the air, ready to fight. They both looked at her suddenly and then looked outside. Ichigo also looked outside with a curious look on his face.

"How did…?" Ichigo said, looking at the rest of his team. Uryu fixed his glasses.

"This seems to be another world inbetween the Soul Society and the human world…The weather drastically changes over time by some sort of –

"In other words. This world is _seriously_ messed up." Renji said, cutting Uryu off. Uryu gave him an annoyed look. Rukia stood up and brushed herself off. Chad looked at Uryu.

"How are we going to get out of here…?" He asked him. Uryu looked outside.

"Moving forward, I guess. We better head out." He said as he walked out of the cave and into the glaring sun. Chad followed shortly after. Renji smirked at Ichigo and Rukia before turning around and following them out. Rukia and Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away from each other, noticing they somehow were standing next to each other again.

"…Let's pretend this never happened." Rukia said quietly. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"What happened?" He said, trying to keep the blush away. Rukia closed her eyes, also trying to rid the blush away.

"…Right." She said before they both slowly walked forward and out into the grassy fields. Orihime walked forward, who was behind them the whole time and looked forward. She giggled slightly while covering her mouth with her hand.

"She's good for you…Ichigo." She said quietly before walking out into the sun that was shining down on them.


End file.
